Full Moon
by silvermoon18
Summary: Luna Walker isn't a normel teenager. She a werewolf and she on the run from a group of vampires that want to kill her and her father. So now she in Forks and meet a boy named Jacob Black. What will happen? Read more to find out XD
1. Chapter 1

Full Moon by Silvermoon18

Fan fiction for Twilight series

Introduce

Me: Hello everyone and welcome to Full Moon. This is my second fan fiction that I've write and I'm so excited. This story is going to be about my OC character Luna Walker. So Luna would you like to tell every one about you self?

Luna: Yeah sure, Hello my name is Luna Walker. I was born April 10, 19--. I grew up in a country side mansion own by the Walker family. When I was only 7, my mother died of an illness she had for many years. I don't remember what it was called, but I only know that my kind could only get it. Now you're probable wondering why I said my kind. Well it because I'm not a normal girl. I am a werewolf. Before she died, she made me promise to never tell anyone that I was a werewolf, not even my own father. You see my father is human. So he didn't know my mother was a werewolf. Also my mother knew the people he worked with and some of them weren't the human kind. When my mother was still alive my father would hold parties. I remember a weird sent in the air. I'd ask my mother what it was, but she smile and say "It better if you don't know and I hope you never found out." I never got what she meant, but soon I would get my answer. Not in the way my mother would have ever wanted.

Shortly after my mother death, my father started dating. I don't like the women he brings home, but when I turned 15, my father got remarried to a woman named Elizabeth Starling. She was very kind to me, but something wasn't right. Her sent was so, I don't know. I couldn't put my finger on it, but something wasn't right. It wasn't till her son moved in that I know the truth of what they really were. His name was Alexander Starling. When I first meet him, I do admit that he was handsome with his blond hair and very dark blue eyes, but something told me that something isn't right. He was paler then I was and that was pretty pale.

You know that alarm that go off in you head when you sense when danger is near. Well that alarm was screaming in my head and it was giving me three chooses. It was ether stay here with him, run away from him, or bite his head off. The last one was my wolf instinct kicking in. Sometime I almost think I would do that. After that day on, he would flirt with me. He would follow me around like a puppy, but only at night. Daring the day I'd only saw my father before I went to school. When I turn 17, I decided to go for a run after school. It always felt good to be in my wolf form. The wind in my fur was the best feeling in the world. I stop at a small pond in the wood and took a drink. That's when I saw my reflection. My wolf form is so cute. My fur is pure white and my eyes are amber. Just like my human form, my curry hair is silver and my eyes are amber. Everyone think I die my hair this color and I wear contacts. I tell them I was born this way, but no one believes me.

The sun was setting and I was miles from home. I had to get home by 10. So as I ran as fast as I could. I made it home around 12:00. I was so late. As I walk inside, I herd voices coming from the library. I slowly walk up stairs and open the door slightly. "I don't know why we just don't eat him!" yelled Alexander. I'v never herd him yell before it scare me a little. "Eat who?" I thought "Be pay shunt, Alexander." Elizabeth said as she pick up her tea and take a sip. "But why?! You say you would marry that man; we kill him and take all his money. After that I could haveLuna and turn her into one of us. That are deal!" he yelled even louder now. "It been three years now and he still alive. How long must I wait to make Luna mine?" "Alexander!!" she yelled "You are 200 years old. Please grow up a little!!" "200 years old?" I thought "So I was right. There so not human." "Alexander, I know you're in love with her, but we must wait until the time is right." She quietly said. I already know Alexander love me. It was the way he looks at me. Sometime he looks like he wanted to kiss me or eat me. "Now Alexander, go and check on her." She told him. I run to my room and lock the door. I jump into bed and pretended to be asleep. I herd my door open, followed by foot steps. Noted to self locking don't work on this guy! He walk over to my bed. I could smell him, he was close. I feel his hand on my check. "You're so beautiful when you sleep. Every night you sleep so soundly. It like your sleeping beautiful herself, waiting for her price to come and woke you up with love first kiss." Wait, did he say every night. This guy was freaking stocking me! WTH I felt his lips on mine, but I felt something else when his teeth press agents mine. Were those fangs?! He stop kissing me after a minute. Some people say if you see a bear play died, after while they get bored and leave you alone were so right. He walk to the door and said to him self "Just think what we can do when she is mine." He closes the door. I so din't want to know what he was thinking.

I know it, i just know it. All the clues and all the signs pointed to vampire. I mean sines my kind exsist, why can't vampires and they were out for blood, lithely. The only thing I could think of was to runaway. So I did I pack up all my staff, waited till sun rise and run. I know they wouldn't touch my father until they had me, because when my father dies all my money goes to me or to the man i marry. Thank god for prenups. Well I've been on the road for a year now. I'm not alone thew i have Reno. A little fox pup i saved. The next town i'm going to is Forks. I wonder what will happen there. Oh well you'll have to read the first chapter to find out.

Me: Wow

Luna: Yep, well I better be heading to Forks or this story will never start.

Me: OK see ya

Luna: bye

Reno: bark

Me: well sine that run a little long I've decided to make next chapter, chapter 1

Well I Hope you like Luna story. See you all in chapter 1sh


	2. Chapter 2

Full Moon by Silvermoon18

Chapter 1

A scary dream or a beautiful night mare

Gentle wind blew throw a field full of pure white flowers. A girl was standing in the middle of the field. Her silvery hair was blowing in the derision of the wind. Her dress was as white as the flowers around her. Her ember eyes lock on the moon up above. Foot steps echoed though the field. The girl stops looking at the moon and turn to see a dark figure in the shadows. The men step forward, the flowers below his feet started to withered and die. The girl dress turn jet black, like the dieing flower around her. As he walked, the moon turns from bright silver to a dark blood red. The girl didn't move. Her face is emotionless. He stops in front of her and hug her. "I finally found you, Luna. Now we can be together forever." He whispers in her ear. He put the girl head to the side and bites down on her neck. The girl let out a blood curdling scream. ----------------------------------------------------------

I woke myself up with my own screaming. I was in a cold sweat. That dream felt too real to me. Then I felt something on my leg. I look down, it was Reno. Reno was a little fox I found in the wood only three mouths ago. His mother was killed by hunters. So I took him with me and ever sine then we been inseparable and yes I name him after Reno from Final Fantasy 7. It just he was so cute and his fur was just as red as Reno hair, so I named him Reno. Can't a rich girl play video game too? "I mast have wake him with my screaming." I thought "I'm OK Reno, go back to sleep." I told him. He just tilt it his head and wag his puffy tail. (So cuteXD) Then he jump onto my lap and fell back to sleep. I petted him as he slept. I couldn't go back to sleep that night. Since I've been having that same dream for weeks now. So I haven't been having much sleep, this was the first night I could make out the girls face. She looks so much like me that she could have been my twin or me. I couldn't see the guys face, but I recognize his voice. It was Alexander's voice (read first page for more info, that why it there)

I look around camp, the fire had burn it self out, but I could still see with my night vision. So if someone came into camp, I'd know. The only thing out was the star. "Uh its must be a new moon tonight" I thought. Then I herd a twig snap. I sniff the air. Someone was there. I genteelly pick Reno off my lap and turn into a wolf. Reno knew if I'd did that, that means hide and he did. He picked a hole in a tree. "Good boy" I thought. I got ready for a fight. Then I herd it, two boys were talking "Jacob, Why the hell are we way out here?" I saw them now, OMG there hot!!! I could feel my heart beating out of my chest. I hind behind a tree, just in case. "I've smelled something for the last couple nights. Don't you smell it?" he asks his friend. "NO, I'm hungry and we've been out here all night." He complained. "Come on the sent is stronger over here." He told his friend. He stops in font of a tree, reach in, and pull out Reno by the tail. "RENO" I screamed in my head. I should have paid more attention of to where they were heading and now they got Reno.

"Oh nice going Jacob, you find a fox." The one guy laughed and grabs Reno for his friend. Reno was scheming in the guy hands. "Shut up Quail, This isn't it. Whatever it is it still near by." Jacob said. Well I think that what his name is. That what I think his friend call him. "Oh well, I'm hungry let's eat the fox." The one holding Reno said. "No we can't…" Jacob said. "NO!" I growled and jump out from behind the tree. I was growing mad now. "Don't you dare hurt him!" I growl even louder. Then Reno bites down on his captor hand, run to my side and now he was growling like he could attack both of them. (Like I said before, he so cute XD) The one name Quail held his hand in pain. The one named Jacob was walking towards me. "Stay back!" I glowed "I won't let you hurt Reno!". "Wait its OK we're...," he started to say, he stopped and sniffs the air. I did the same, I could smell it. It was the sent of vampires. "So they followed me here too." I quietly said to myself. "What?" he asked. I look at him, he had nice eyes. My heart was beating even faster now.

What the heck is wrong with me. "Reno, bag." I told Reno. He run over to my bag and jumps into it. I run over after him and pick up the bag with my teeth. "Hey wait, who are you?" He asked. I looked back, but I did not answer him. I thought it didn't madder anyway. I wasn't like I was going to see him again. Boy, was I wrong there.

The next morning, I had to go shopping for some new outfits and a new bag. Well for one thing, Reno wasn't potty trained and everything that happened last night scared him to death. So he piddled all over...well every thing. I know he didn't mean it. He still just a baby. So I bought a couple of jeans, some t-shirts, and a nice traveling bag. I was lucky it was only the top stuff. I was low on money as it is. I did have a credit card, but they trace those so I couldn't use it too often. As I walk though town, I noticed that the sky was very cloudy. Then I felt hungry. So I stop someplace to get a bite to eat. I ordered three large hamburger and two large fries. The girl behind the corner was in shock. At first I think she thought I was pulling her leg. She looks behind me to see if anyone was with me. "Are you going to eat this yourself?" she asked. "No." I lied "I just move here with my family and I volunteer to get the food." "Oh." She looked relived. "Well I hope you family like it here." She said as she hand me the food. "Thank you." I said as I paid and walk out. I eat in the park. It was so quiet and peacefully. Well except for Reno whining. I just feed him an hour ago, but mice don't full him up like they use too. (Your preamble asking, why don't you just give him dog food? Well he doesn't like the stuff. He like the freshly cote stuff. So I have to go out hunting for him and believe me it not that fun. I don't really like killing the poor little mice, but it has to be done. Oh well at less he's happy and that all that madders.) I finish my meal and saw some children playing.

"Is that a real fox?" a small voice ask. I look down to see a little girl pointing at Reno. "Yes" I answer. "His name is Reno.". "Cool, My name is Renesmee. what yours?" she ask. "Oh I'm Luna" I said. Renesmee sat next to me and ask "Can I pet him?". "Sure" I said. She reach over and started petting him. Reno jump up and gave her a big lick. She started to giggle. "I think he like you." I said "Yeah, I like you too Reno." She said and gave him a big hug. I smiled and sigh. I wish I could have a family. You know the whole dating thing, married, and some kids. Then what would I tell my new hubby if vampire show up. Oh hubby, I forgot to tell you, I'm a werewolf and I have vampires trying to kill me (or worst). You still love me, right? I felt a hot tear roll down my face.

Renesmee look at me worried. "Why are you crying?" she ask. "Oh I'm just a little home sick." I said. "Then way don't you go home?"she ask. "If I was away from home I be sad too. I'd miss my mommy and daddy and Uncle Jacob and ...." I interrupted her "Wait Uncle Jacob?". "Yeah he right over there with my mom." she pointed at beach on the other side of the park where two people were sitting. I couldn't see them cerlerly though the fog She then yell" Hey Uncle Jacky, come meet my new friend!!" I saw one of them stand up and started walking over. Then I saw him, it was the same guy from last night. My hearts was beating faster and faster. What should I do? Should I run or stay? If i do stay, What do I say to him? God what wrong with me?

Then I smelled it, it was coming from the park enters. Two men in black were walking to were I was sitting. I know I had to leave now and fast. "I'm sorry Renesmee, but i have to go." I said. "oh, but why?" she wined. "What wrong Renesmee?" I heard from behind me. I turn to see it was Jacob. Renesmee began to cry "Luna said she had to go, but if she go now she'll die." "What?!" I said in shock. What is she talking about?

"My aunt Alice saw a girl with a fox being attack in her vision." she let out a small hiccup and continued "and the was on the ground not moving. I saw you had a fox so.." she cry even harder. I was down fond. What the heck was going on here. "A fox?" Jacob said then look at bench were Reno was sitting. "It can't be, Are you that wolf from last night?" I jump a little. Oh no, I can't let anyone know what I am. I look over the two men there were even closer now. If i don't move now they would kill all of us. I don't care if i die if others are safe. "I'm sorry" I whisper and ran to the woods on the ever side of the park. I was ran at full speed. I had to make some distrust from the park. I stop at a clearing. "This should be far" I thought. I look back to see if they were still following me and there they were. "Is this her?" one of them ask his friend. "Let me check." the other one said and grab a paper out of his pocket, "um yep that her.". "OK lets make this quick. The boss told use not to kill her." the first one said. "Right." the other said and vanish. Where did he go? Then he reapered right in front of me. "Nighty Nighty!" he said and punch me in the stomach. Then darkness.

* * *

Me: So I hope you in joy chapter one. Chapter two will be done soon. So please review and tell me what you think =) so until then this silvermoon18 signing off lol

Reno: Bark Bark


End file.
